1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a blur correction apparatus provided in an imaging device such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras provided with a blur correction apparatus for correcting image blur caused by movement of a photographer's hand have become prevalent. Two types of blue correction techniques are known. In a first type of the blur correction apparatus, an image sensor is driven along a plane perpendicular to an optical axis to cancel blur. In a second type of the blur correction apparatus, a lens is driven along a plane perpendicular to the optical axis to cancel blur. A VCM (voice coil motor) is generally used as the driving mechanism of such blur correction apparatuses.
A VCM includes a magnet and coil. One of the magnet and coil is attached to a movable frame which holds an optical member (such as an image sensor or lens) to be driven, and the other of the magnet and coil is attached to a fixed frame which holds the movable frame such that the movable frame can move along a plane perpendicular to the optical axis. As described above, the magnet and coil may be attached to either of the movable frame or fixed frame, with one of the magnet or coil being attached to the movable frame, and the other of the magnet or coil being attached to the fixed frame.
Additionally, a hall element is attached to either of the movable frame or fixed frame so that a position of the movable frame relative to the fixed frame can be detected and a magnet for the position detection is attached to the other of the movable frame or fixed frame. The hall element and magnet for position detection may be basically attached to either of the movable frame or fixed frame. The magnet for driving the VCM may also be used for position detection.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-26882, a structure is disclosed where a magnet for driving is attached to a fixed frame, a coil for driving is attached to a movable frame opposite to the magnet for driving, a magnet for position detection is attached to the movable frame deviated from the coil for driving and a hall element is attached to the fixed frame opposite to the magnet for driving.